Full Cycle
by EvilGoddess02
Summary: A Tank/OC story. Tank needs a change and an old friend calls needing some help. Tank's past, present, and future. Rated for future purposes, smut and language
1. Chapter 1

Tank's POV

A/N: This is a Tank and OC story, not a Lula story. It's all about Tank, and his past, present and future. As of right now there are mild warnings for language, but this is subject to change as the story goes on. It will be told from Tank's POV, and doesn't involve Steph or Ranger or the other MM much. Just give it a try, ya might like it. ;)

_Tank's POV_

The door to Ranger's office was open so I walked in, knocking on the doorjamb to get his attention. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yo." His other eyebrow rose at this.

"Yo, yourself. Thought maybe you were dead or something."

"Not dead. Just unavoidably detained. Should have called." This was as close to an apology as I was willing to offer.

"Should have. Heard what happened. Need anything?" I knew the news would have spread by now.

"Maybe. How did you hear about it?"

"Man, I've had about twenty different calls come in from various witnesses. From what I've been hearing, it was a fight of epic proportions." I mentally snorted at this. It was loud, explosive. Hell it probably made Steph and the cop's fights look tame in comparison. Food was thrown, words were shouted, vehicles were dented. Lula was in full rhino mode, and it was a sight to behold.

"I couldn't marry her, man. I didn't even propose, and she just kept pushing and shit. Did you know she rented me a pink tux? PINK man." Ranger's shoulders starting shaking. I have to admit, the situation might have been funny if it was happening to somebody else. But not to me.

"Could have been worse." I swear if he's laughing at me, I'm going to kick his ass.

"Yeah? How so?"

"She could have wanted the best men to dress in purple or something." Unh. Ranger humor.

"Yeah, ok. So, I need a favor." Ranger straightened up and I could tell I had his full attention.

"What's that?"

"I need to get out of here for awhile. I need a vacation or something. Can you re-arrange the schedule or something?" Ranger studied me for a minute. I kept my face blank and let him draw his own conclusions.

"I can do you one better than that. Got a job." Even better.

"Who, what, where, and when?" I can't help it, I'm ready to get out of here. I can feel the walls closing in around me.

"Mia Sanchez, body guard, where ever the wind takes you, and now." My whole body tenses when he says Mia's name. Mia is an old friend of ours. She's a friend of a friend that we met back in our Army days. She and I used to date some, though we were never actually a couple. I haven't seen her in a few years.

"Mia? What's happened? Is she ok?" Oh, God, please let her be ok.

"She's fine. You know she's a private investigator now? Well, she picked up a case a few weeks ago, and the subject of her investigating has an objection to her digging up his life. You know how she is. She has no intentions of giving up, so her sister, Isa, gave her two choices. Either she gets a body guard, or Isa locks her up in a safe house. Mia chose a body guard. She asked for you." I raised my eyebrows at Ranger. He just shrugged his shoulders and did a palms up. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nothing to tell man. We went on a few dates once upon a time, but nothing more than that." Ranger nodded at me and pulled a file out of the top drawer.

"Here's the info. It started out notes and phone calls. Typical stalker behavior. She kept digging though, and he stepped up the threats." I took the file from him and flipped through it. Basic information on Mia, nothing that I don't already know.

"There isn't much here." I raise an eyebrow at him in question.

"The guy has connections. We didn't want to chance him getting hold of anything valuable. You'll get the rest of it from Mia when you get there." Ok, I can understand that.

"Where's there? You said where ever the wind takes me, but she's in Atlanta."

"Go to Atlanta, she'll meet you there. But she's going to be moving around a lot, looking for more dirt on this guy." That I can do. But the lack of information bothers me. I hate flying blind into dangerous situations.

"Anything else you can tell me?" I ask as I head towards the door.

"Yeah, behave." I snorted at this. He should really know better. I tipped off a salute to Ranger and made my way out. I stepped back into the office when another thought hit me.

"Watch out for her man." Ranger looked at me.

"Lula?" I nodded.

"Just because I don't want to marry her doesn't mean I don't care about her. She's a good woman, just not right for me." Ranger nodded and I knew that he understood. I raised the folder in my hand to my forehead and used it to salute him.

"Later, man."


	2. Chapter 2

Full Cycle

Full Cycle

Chapter 2

I stepped off the plane into the hot, humid, suffocating air of Atlanta. Pulling a deep breath into my lungs, I let the heat wash over me and knew it could only mean one thing. I was in the south again.

Don't get me wrong, Trenton is great. But when you grow up in the south, well, nothing else compares. The heat, the accents, the country, the rednecks. Yeah, home.

I walked towards security, I flashed my Government pass as a bypass for my weapons. The security guard looked a little leery, but after a phone call he let me through. Guess a seven foot tall black man coming through packing enough heat to take down a third world country would be enough to make anyone nervous.

Isa was leaning against the wall, looking deceptively relaxed, and at ease. I say deceptively because she's just like the rest of us, tightly coiled and ready for action at the drop of a hat.

"Tank."

"Isa."

"Want to tell me why my sister would request your presence?" Not this again. Didn't I just do this with Ranger?

"Don't rightly know baby girl, you'll have to ask her." Isa scowled and pushed off the wall, leading the way outside.

"Unh, don't call me baby girl." Isa hissed at me.

She's a little touchy about the nicknames. Comes from being a woman proving her way through a man's field. Isa didn't have anything to prove by me. I knew she was just as dangerous as the rest of us, if not more. But to others, well, unfortunately she'll never be good enough, just cause she don't have a dick to wag at them.

"So where we headed baby girl?" Ok I admit it, I just want to push her buttons. She's a little spit fire when she gets all riled up. Reminds me of her sister now that I think of it…

"Keep it up big guy, I'll kick your ass." I burst into laughter at this, but I knew she meant it. She can do it too. She's one of those that's learned to use their smaller size and speed to their advantage.

"If that's what you want baby girl." I could hear her eyes rolling in her head.

"Still just a big flirt aren't ya?" That's one of them rhetorical questions. But, man, does she have me pegged.

"Of course. Just don't tell anybody. Got a rep to protect and all."

"Unh." Eloquent. If she's not careful she's gonna roll something loose in there.

We made our way out to the waiting explorer. After loading up and climbing in, we headed out on the road.

"So what can you tell me about this guy?" Isa was silent for a minute and I got a hinky feeling in my gut. For some reason, I'm not sure, I want to hear what she has to say.

"He escalated last night. Took a pot shot at Mia. She was driving through the drive-thru at KFC, and he shot at her car. She's fine, bullet imbedded in her front fender. I think he is still trying to scare her off, not hurt her. At least not yet." Shit. Logically I knew, that the more Mia dug, the more he would step up his game, but I had hoped we would have more time to get out of dodge before that happened.

"Guys name is Patrick Reinhold. Mia was contacted by his employer to look into his past. Just a routine background check. But Reinhold took exception to that. He decided that they didn't need to know about his past for him to work there, and went about letting Mia know that through phone calls and letters. Which of course just proved to Mia that there was something there to find." That sounds like Mia alright. When she starts digging and finds a trail, she's like a dog after a bone, only a force of nature will be capable of stopping her.

"So what has she found out so far?"

"I'll let her tell you. I know she has a few leads that she wants to follow up on. Listen, I want you to stick to her like glue. Don't let her out of your sight. Whatever it takes."

"You know you can count on me, I care about her too." Isa nodded at me and turned her attention back to the road. I took that to mean that the conversation was over. For now.


End file.
